mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver the Hedgehog/Gladiacloud's version
While this version of Silver uses sprites in MUGENHunter's style, he opts for gameplay similar to Veanko's ''Sonic characters, with EX versions of almost all of his Specials, different levels of his Hypers, a charge attack and more.'' ) |Image = File:GladiacloudSilverPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Gladiacloud |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay This version of Silver has a button layout akin to Veanko's Sonic characters, using , and for his Normals, Specials and Hypers. He uses for a charge attack. The longer it's charged, the more damage it does. When it hits, it knocks the opponent back, but when fully charged, it stuns the opponent. While charging, Silver has Super Armor for one hit. is used for a Dodge and for a grab. Apart from that, he also has many other features from Veanko's Sonic characters. Almost all of his Specials have EX versions and he has different levels for most of his Hypers, with each level costing more Power and dealing more damage. His high amount of Specials and EX versions of them, his different levels of Hypers and the easy button commands give him great versatility. His Meteor Smash Hyper also deals incredibily high damage, is unblockable and is almost impossible to avoid. Silver has moderate comboability, allowing the player to pull off some serious combos by utilizing its Specials and other features correctly. His charge attack can be used to counter an opponent's move, especially if it has long ending lag. Because the attack grants Super Armor for one hit, assuming the attack isn't a multi-hit attack, the player can deal great damage and stun the opponent, leaving it wide open to a powerful Hyper or a large combo string. Hitting the opponent with a fully charged charge attack while stunned won't stun it again and instead knock it back like normal. It's possible to levitate in the air and attack while levitating but landing on the ground or getting hit will end it. Silver has no custom A.I., meaning he uses the engine's default, and thus does not provide much of a challenge. He commonly jumps around, though he often uses Specials and rarely performs a combo. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' or | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Projectile velocity varies depending on button pressed version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} }}}} or | Distance travelled varies depending on button pressed version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }}}} or | Distance travelled varies depending on button pressed version: , uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | Height varies depending on button pressed version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} or | version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }}}} 'Hypers' or or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power version: uses 3000 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} or or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power version: uses 3000 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} or or | version: uses 1000 Power version: uses 2000 Power version: uses 3000 Power| | }} | }} | }}}} | Automatically activates Levitation when finished Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Others' | | }} or + | |}} }} or }} + or }} or }} + | version: forwards version: backwards|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos TBM Mugen Match 358 - Silver (me) vs. Daredevil (Arcade) TWK's MUGEN Sonic(Me) VS Silver MUGEN SILVER THE HEDGEHOG (SILVER GLADIACLOUD) HE IS HERE Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Four-button Characters Category:Characters with custom sprites Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Characters with a Backdash Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters that can fly Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters that can run forwards Category:Characters with Super Armor Category:Characters with a Teleport Category:Characters made by Gladiacloud Category:Characters made in 2016 }}